callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Site
Crash Site is the tenth single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Taking place on February 11, 1968, the player controls Alex Mason as he and his SOG unit attempt to find a crashed Soviet cargo plane containing Nova 6. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Viktor Reznov *Marine (killed) *Nikita Dragovich *Lev Kravchenko Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a (randomly named) young marine who tells Woods that he has been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods and Bowman each then pick up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, the player then drives the boat. (The part where the player pilots the boat is not playable on the Wii version, however, the player is able to pilot the boat past the downed Huey, past the waterfall, and to the landing point. The Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil" does not play during this time and the young marine is never mentioned.) The player then hears the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones start on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part of the level and will restart if killed. The player will have control of an automatic machine gun, Woods' and Bowman's Grim Reaper, and the boat itself. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several ZPUs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until SOG run into an NVA PT boat that needs to be destroyed. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says, "That young kid didn't make it. I swear to God that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area. After parking the vehicle, they commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting their way through these, friendly helicopters appear for an overwatch but was suddenly destroyed by Russian Hinds. The SOG came to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, Mason will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area, claiming that the Russian is trying to frame the USA. Soon enough, Spetsnaz and Viet Cong (VC) arrive and attacks the plane. At some point, it is hit by a Hind helicopter and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Bowman being carted away by two Soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of the player's hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that they need to make up for lost time with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Tips *There are large amounts of AK-74u's on this level. The player should trade their KS-23 in for one of them. *Keep the Commando. It has an ACOG scope, has good accuracy, and large ammo capacity. It's effective at medium-long range. *The Commando and KS-23 make a good combination, both are very effective at medium engagements. *Beware of enemy snipers in the trees, especially on harder difficulties, as they are very accurate and can kill the player in a few shots. The player will be alerted by his teammates when snipers are around, as they will say "We've got a sniper in the trees!" when they see them. *Even though the boat ride is the easier part, it is not advised to be taken lightly. On Veteran, the player will be very vulnerable and exposed to enemy fire, what can easily get you killed. Try to stay at the back of the squad to reduce this. Also avoid sticking to one spot too long as this can also result in death. *Firing the machine gun and the Grim Reapers in bursts will prevent them from overheating. *It's impossible to escape the collapsing plane in the end, even if the player runs toward place where he came from. *Good cover is very important on this level, especially when playing on Veteran. Transcript ﻿ Achievements/Trophies Never get off the boat (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site" on any difficulty. Lord Nelson (20 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by destroying all targets and structures when making your way up the river in "Crash Site." Not Today (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site", "WMD", and "Payback" on Veteran difficulty. Weaponry Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando w/ ACOG Scope KS23P.png|KS-23 Found in the Level These weapons are found in the level with and without attachments. AK47menu.png|AK-47 Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Menu mp weapons china lake.png|China Lake (Used inside the crashed C-130) Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando (From dead teammates) Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u M16menu.png|M16 (from dead teammates) Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 used by the Soviet Spetsnaz Intel Locations *'1st Intel Piece' - At the very beginning of the game on a crate beside a stack of wood *'2nd Intel Piece '- Lying on the ground right after you get out of the boat. *'3rd Intel Piece' - Lying against the stone steps after you climb the wing of the plane and jump down to the inside of the plane. Trivia References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer